Love Me Dead
by MakaRishona
Summary: I was listening to an Off-Broadway Aradia song, and I got the idea. I really don't know what to sy about it, but I hope you read it. And if you read it, I hope you like it! Thanks!


**I was listening to Broadway Aradia, and got the idea! So here is my short Aradia x Solluxfandiction, I hope you enjoy!**

**HumanStuck!**

**The way I did this is kinda confusing, so here is a backround. :**

Aradia and Feferi were best friends all their lives. Aradia was in love with a boy named Sollux In ninth grade Aradia fell into a depression, which made her love, Sollux, to change his feelings about her. After she came out of the depression, she and Sollux were still friends, but he and Feferi were dating. Aradia quit talking to Feferi, but never explained why. That all leads to where we are now...

**So, it's almost the same thing, just felt like I should explain it...**

**Aradia'sPOV**

I was lying on my bed, bored out of my mind. I picked up the cell phone that had been placed lazily on my night stand. Flashing it on, I was met with a notification stating that I had received a text from _'2ollux_'. I never knew why he had asked me to type his name like that, but he did. I decided it may be worth my time to read whatever he had sent to me, so I checked it out.

___"Feel like hanging out later?"_ The text reads. I remember back whenever we never had to ask each other that, because we were always together. Ah, the good ol' days! But that was back before my ex-best friend, Feferi, decided to betray me.

Might as well reply. _"____Why? Is Fef t0 busy f0r y0u?"_I typed. No, I can't say something like that. Deleting my previous text, I typed something that wouldn't show my hate for the fishy bitch. Sollux knows I don't like her, but, of course, I never told him why. He can never know that I loved him; or that I still do, for that matter...

___"Sure, what d0 y0u want t0 do?"_I decide that will be alright. Letting out a sigh, I throw my phone aside and walk into the living room area of my apartment. It's empty, as expected. My mom and dad leave me alone more time than not. It's not really that I mind being by myself, but it was a lot more fun when I spent all of that time with Sollux.

A small _'ding' _admitted through the silent air, and I decided to go check what Sollux had to say." ___Park?"_Was all the text asked.

I smiled to myself, remembering how we use to always hang out a the park when we were younger; we rarely went there anymore. I wasn't sure if it was of my own choice, or his. It didn't much matter._ "____0kay, I will meet y0u there.__ " _

Sent.

___"2ee you there, AA"_Was the reply I got almost seconds after I had sent mine. I grabbed my black mid-shin boots. I assumed that they would go well with my black hoodie and ripped jeans. Heading out the door, a slight breeze crossed my path, blowing strands of already messy hair in front of my eyes. Though it was mid-June my skin was extremely pale. It wasn't necessarily warm or sunny in this part of Colorado, but I was far below the average skin color. I guess that's what happens when you hide your skin from any forms of light.

The park was now in my vision as I walked down the brick road. I spotted Sollux near the far side of the area, back propped up against a large oak tree that we played under as children. I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face once more. Approaching him, Sollux flashed me a small smile, which I gladly returned.

We walked for awhile, till we were deep into the forest that surrounded the park. The whole trip there was silent. I spent the quiet moments begging for conversation as I starred at my feet. We came to a small clearing. In the enter of the clearing was a stone bench with a few small cracks spread over it's surface. An almost birdbath-like fountain was placed just about nine feet from the bench. The once flowing water decoration was now cracked, as well, and no water lines were connected to it.

This place had gotten worse, but that made it more beautiful. It also meant that no one had come here to maintain it. This was still mine and Sollux's special place. It was _our _special place. I took a seat on the bench, which could still, surprisingly, hold my weight. Sollux rested, standing against a tree. A few more moments of silence passed by before Sollux spoke up. "It sure has changed a lot...Huh, Aradia?"___Aradia? He never calls me that._

"...Uh...Y-yeah" I stumbled over my words once I had found my voice.

"You okay?" He questioned, looking in my direction.

I pulled my eyes away from his, looking back down at the lush, green grass. "Well, it's just... you never call me Aradia..." I could feel myself blush. I peaked over at him, seeing that the same pink hue was present on his cheeks as well.

"Sorry, I won't do that anymore..." He trailed off.

"No, I don't mind if you do." I smiled up at him.

"Okay then...So... How's everything been going with you?" He asked, turning his head to face me. I look straight a head at the green plants surrounding us.

"Good." I answered simply with a lie.

"You're lying..." He pointed out, starring off into the same nothingness as I was.

He was still my best friend...He could tell that I was broken, even if he didn't know why...

"I know..." I admitted.

"AA, how come you never tell me anything? I want to help you, but I don't know what's wrong." I could hear the sadness in his words. It broke my heart, but there was really nothing I could do. I couldn't tell him the real reason, but I also couldn't lie.

"It's not important." I decided to reply.

"It's important to me!" He blurted, diverting his eyes away from me again, and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Then I'm sorry..." I could feel my eyes begin to get watery, and my throat get tight. ___Was I crying?_"Because I can't tell you." I finished through my small sobs, which I tried desperately to contain.

"But why not?!" I could tell he wanted to raise his voice, but not out of anger. It was out of care for me.

"I just can't!" I said, now sounding somewhat hysterical because of my crying which had not agreed to subside.

"Aradia, do you even relies how important you are to me? I care for you so much, but you won't tell me what I can do to help you!" He stared at me, his eyes becoming soft and sorrowful as he saw the condition that I was truly in. "AA..." He sat down beside me and placed his palm gently on my cheek. With his thumb, he softly wiped the tears pouring down my face. My eyes had been squeezed shut for many moments now, trying hard to keep the tears from streaming down my face_._

__He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. I buried my face into his chest, clutching onto his shirt as if my life depended on it. "Aradia..." He whispered. "Please tell me...I can't stand to see you like this..." His voice became tight, making him sound like he had been crying.

"I can't, Sollux..." I managed out between my own sobs. " I want to so bad, but I can't..."

I had hardly noticed that it had begun raining hard. Sollux had let go of me, staring down deeply into my eyes. His hands which were gripping my upper-arm tightened a small amount, but not enough to really hurt me.

"Please? Please just tell me why?" He begged.

"Because, I don't want to hurt you..." I admitted, sniffling a little.

"I would rather be hurt and understand, than know that my best friend cry's herself to sleep and not have a single clue why." His voice was serious.

I looked away from him, fearing if I saw his face I would begin to sob again. I sighed. "When my mother died and I went into my depression, you just ignored me... You ran off to Feferi and acted as if I had never existed... Do you know how much that hurt...?" Despite my desperate attempts, I broke down. I began weeping; and I could tell Sollux was upset without even seeing his face.

"AA, I-" He began before I cut him off.

''I loved you, Sollux!" I yelled at him, "And you ran off to my best friend! You were the one person I thought I could rely on, and you just threw me aside like I had nothing!" I grabbed him, pulling him into a tight hug and burring my face into his chest. "I loved you so much..." I whispered.

"I love you, too, AA..." _Did he just say...He loved me?_

__"W-what?" I pulled away, gazing into his hurt eyes.

"I love you, Aradia, I always have..." He admitted, blushing a little at his own words.

"R-really?" I asked, stumbling over my own words as I felt my face heat up.

"Yes," He answered simply, locking his arms around my waste.

He leaned down to kiss me, but when I closed my eyes he disappeared. I was no longer in his embrace. I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark abyss...Falling...Falling...Falling...

___Bam!_

__My eyes flashed open. Only a dream...

I turned my head to look at the sleeping body next to mine. Sollux. My husband, my lover. Just because it was a dream does not mean it never happened...

******Okay, well that was my one-shot Sollux x Aradia. I hope you enjoyed! Please Comment, favorite, and follow, it is all greatly appreciated.**


End file.
